<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VIIIage by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005254">VIIIage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual werewolves no wolfman!, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, How I would like RE8 to be, I don't even like 7 so why would I like 8?, Post RE6 cause why would it follow on after something like Vendetta, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is sent to investigate yet another village, only this time it isn't a plague. It's monsters that roam the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lady of the manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a fan of 7. Ethan and the new turn of things don't interest me in the least. Although, I have now become fixated with the Lady Dimitrescu and just thought I'd throw something out there until I see more of her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Beautiful!" - Leon Kennedy RE6</strong>
</p><p>Sighing Leon headed through the dimly lit pathway and over to a small patch of trees. Beyond that he could see a village. It wasn't primitive as the one back in Spain, this one showed a bit more class, especially the mansion that stood out right in the very heart of it all.
</p><p>"Nothing out of the ordinary just yet," he thought as he moved through the undergrowth.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He was wondering if they'd sent him here as a joke, especially at the mention of werewolves, vampires and witches.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're our best candidate for the job."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the brief?" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another village for ya."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A file was then handed to him. Flicking it open he found the pictures inside to be rather disturbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"B.O.W.s?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A shake of the head was received in return. "Werewolves," the man laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Leon didn't really see the funny side, after all he'd seen things no one would ever believe before. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"How is that not a B..."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Werewolves, like in the movies." </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Leon closed the file and threw it on the desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get serious," he'd frowned. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's all true."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, like bigfoot."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, bigfoot ain't no joke."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, is it just werewolves or am I dealing with vampires too?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A nod was received. "'fraid so. Oh, and don't forget witches too."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'd best learn to take things serious," he'd glared before heading out the office. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go careful out there, Leon." </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This made him stop in his tracks. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know I made a joke of it, but it could be dangerous and I didn't want to send anyone else out there with you. I know you're good at what you do."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Leon nodded, his hand still on the handle of the door. Once he'd opened it to step out, he'd almost clashed with Helena who'd been talking with another of the Agents. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Leon. Hey!" she smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen, you heard about the village I'm being sent to?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, you're going alone on that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Afraid so," he nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leon, you shouldn't! It's dangerous, what if it's a new strain or..."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He held up a hand to her, smiling in his usual way. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've dealt with worse."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but not on your own. I'm going to see...."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Helena, I'll be fine. Talk when I get back, alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>However as soon as he'd headed out, she was straight into the office to have words.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Werewolves, vampires and witches now, huh?" he huffed. "Here's hoping it isn't the virus making a comeback. Could be some scare tactic to keep people from the vill..."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>A howl cut him off his chain of thought making him turn around, gun at the ready. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Wolves again," he sighed, knowing he'd had more than enough back in Spain.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Brushing aside a branch as he moved deeper into the forest area, he could see nothing out of the ordinary just at the moment. Though he knew by experience nothing was ever ordinary.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Better check in with Hunnigan, tell her of the bad news that I was sent for nothing." He frowned as he pulled his phone from his jacket.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Pushing the button had the device light up right in his face, quickly dialling up Hunnigan he was more than a little annoyed to find his call wasn't going through.  </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Great, no service."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The sound of a snapping twig behind him echoed though the small wooded area he was in. Slipping his phone back he readied his gun. A muzzle appeared in the small patch of moonlight that shone through the trees. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Get outta here!" he shouted at it, hoping to scare the animal off.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Although it wouldn't be so easy to do as he was about to find out the hard way. The animal moved further into the moonlight and as it did, Leon could clearly see just how big it was.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"You're no ordinary wolf, are you?" he questioned, knowing he wouldn't exactly get an answer from it. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The creature edged forwards head still down, it's front paw now being moved forwards touching down on the damp leaves. This was no ordinary wolf as Leon could see, the front paw was in fact human looking if not for the fur and claws. More of its body emerged, wet fur glistening in the moonlight. It's back hunched as it rested on all fours. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Time to think, Leon." He told himself as the wolf creature edged further forwards a little more each time. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>It's large glossy wet black nose lifted, air being taken in at small sharp bursts.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Prey," Leon frowned, knowing the creature would more than likely jump him if he moved.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>However, it was more than likely he'd get jumped on just for standing here alone.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well at least I can safely say the rumour is true about werewolves. And if so, I really wouldn't want to meet the rest."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The creature in front of him now decided to slowly stand, saliva dripped from its opening maw which still held traces of blood.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"You've already eaten," he thought thankful. "Hopefully I'm not your next then."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Long muscular arms bent at the elbows, clawed fingers now clenching and unfurling. It's razor sharp fangs were all on full view as it roared at him. Flakes of saliva and blood hit him right in the face, making him close his eyes and mouth.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Bad dog breathe," he groaned as he opened his eyes again to a sniffing snout right beside his right ear.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Thinking quick he raised his gun and fired. The creature beside him howled as it's blood sprayed out to coat Leon's face. The bullet had firmly lodged itself in the things neck. Long claws tore at the place of entry as blood poured from the wound. The other werewolf in front of him now lunged, forcing Leon to quickly duck making the pair clash and roll through the damp leaves and dirt.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Hopefully that's one down," he thought as he wildly ran as fast as his legs would carry him. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He stopped as soon as he reached the actual village, skidding a little in the mud. He had to quickly right himself for fear of slipping and possibly injuring himself.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Maybe not so much of a good idea, Leon." He grumbled to himself as bright amber eyes started to appear through the dense trees. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Turning back to the sound of shutters being closed, he knew for a fact he'd just made things a hell of a lot worse. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I've just brought them all to dinner," he sighed as more of those creatures emerged to sniff the air. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>They turned towards the small houses, clawed hands resting upon the windowsills eyes darting around to see any point of entry. Teeth bared in snarls of aggression of being denied supper.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"What the hell were they thinking sending just me to this place?" he frowned as he tried to seek shelter. "I know it would have put others at risk, but they should have at least investigated this a little more than just sending me alone."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Suddenly the pack of werewolves snapped to attention, all eyes on him as he stood in the middle of the village.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get to the manor, my sweet. If you can make it."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Raising a hand to his head at the sudden intrusion, he quickly shook his panic off and ran. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Just who the hell was that?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Not giving anymore thought to it he carried on running, pushing himself to hopefully outrun something that was half animal.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> "Come on, Leon!" he pushed himself.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The beasts behind him panted and grunted as they easily caught up with him, catching him was the problem they now faced. He caught sight of one ready to lunge at him and skidded through the mud to easily evade it. The creature crash landed on the opposite side of him, claws raking through the mud to slow itself down to get up and try again. It's hind legs folded, claws digging into the rich earth beneath it as it forced itself into the air. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Coming for another try, huh?" Leon frowned as he quickly pulled himself to his feet just as another was lunging for him at the exact same time. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The two collided in mid air, Leon just barely missing them. Only he didn't get out of it unscathed, a sharp burst of pain flooded through his arm as the things claws caught him as it jumped. The side of his head caught the impact of a foot, but luckily he managed to keep going. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Almost there!" he kept pushing himself through the dizzy spell he was now starting to feel.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>However the wind was brutally knocked right out of his chest as one of the creatures managed to catch him off guard and slam him into the mud. Luckily his head was turned to the side so there was no chance of suffocation, just a good old being tore apart death instead. Lucky him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kill him my pets! Kill the intruder!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The same voice screamed in his mind as possibly it was doing with the werewolves, but why was he hearing this. Was it some test? Were they showing him that they were the ones controlling these creatures? If so he'd have to find them and kill them.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><em>"Kill! Kill! Kill!"</em> the voice echoed through his mind.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Snarls and howls of pain now mixed in with the voices. Leon could now feel a warm sticky substance coat his back and seep through his clothes, it was then followed by lumps of what he believed to be flesh rain down upon him. They seemed to be fighting the one pinning him down as a long chewed off furry clawed arm dropped right beside his face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Better make my move," he grunted as he dragged himself out of the bloody mess. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The werewolves seemed to have not noticed his disappearance until he started running again. They left their badly injured pack mate behind in hopes of reaching Leon to kill him. However the feud between them still went on as when one got too close another would grab them by the leg, arm or throat and rip them back again.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Nearly there," he panted heavily. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The werewolves continued to attack each other while also lunging at him. Thankfully though he managed to make it to the front door, his hand reached out to grab the doorknob which was abruptly taken from his grasp as he was yanked back. He fell face first upon the wooden beams, his finger nails digging into the wood for leverage as something sharp penetrated his leg. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Shit!" he hissed at almost making it. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He couldn't see much of anything from his position and he had no intentions of turning around. The sky darkened more than it already had. He gasped when he felt fingers, actual human fingers by the feel of it, grip his leg. The snarls of the creature that held him slowly turned into yelps then whines of pain as the hand that had gripped him disappeared. He turned to get a better look, seeing the werewolf now be lifted up. A pair of hands gripping tightly on the top and bottom jaw of the creature. Leon turned away as he knew what was coming. The wolf had its upper jaw torn clean off its body. The squelch sound of the top part of its head sounded in his ears as it was thrown down beside his face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, he limped over to the door and threw it open, dropping inside he turned to see the large wolf head looking right at him. He kicked the door closed with his good leg, only it wouldn't stay closed for long. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I'm so glad to see you made it, Leon." A woman smiled as she opened both doors. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>She was unlike any woman Leon had ever seen before. She was tall and well built, having to bend a little to come inside. Her skin was more than pale, it was grey looking. However, there was no time to ponder on that. She knew his name for some reason.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"How'd you know my name?" he asked weakly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>She gave him a devilish smile before raising her right hand. What looked to be long thing razors Qseemed to extend from her fingers and thumb. Turning back she was met with wide eyes. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Don't look so afraid, my dear." She cooed.. "I won't bite, too hard."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Reaching down to pick him up off the floor with her left hand, she held him up by the neck. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I don't usually like my prey so filthy," her brows furrowed as she looked him over in disgust. "But I'm ravenous."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Lashing out with his good leg, he managed a kick to her in the gut. She just tilted her head a little in response. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Feisty," she smiled once again as she now brought him closer to her. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>His chest heaved against hers as she brought her head down to his throat. Two unnaturally sharp fangs lengthened as she touched upon his skin with them. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Mother dearest, you know not to feast before properly introducing us all."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The woman drew back at the sound of another's teasing voice. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Ah, yes. I forgot myself for a moment there." She smiled as she lowered Leon to the floor. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He swayed a little, feeling light headed once again.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I am the Lady of this manor, Lady Dimitrescu. This is one of my three daughters, which you'll meet soon." She gestured to a woman in a purple robe.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"He's lost a lot of blood, mother. We should clean him up and see to those dreadful wounds."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The tall woman nodded. "Do as you please with him, then bring him to me. I would love to see how he looks when he's all freshened up."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The one in the robe smiled as she watched her mother leave. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Come with me, my sweet." </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Leon found the room start to spin and before he knew it he was out for the count. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>xXx</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He later awoke to find himself laying on a bed, three women all sitting around him smiling devilishly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Isn't he adorable," one chuckled as she ran a hand up and down his leg.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I love his hair the most," another chimed in, brushing down his brown locks with her fingers. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I would so love to taste him," the last one added.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"We shouldn't," the first frowned. "We should show him to mother."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>They all climbed from the bed, one of them helping Leon from it. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"This way," they giggled and played around him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Mother dearest, he's all ready."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>They had him stand behind her. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well let's take a look at him," she smiled as she heaved herself up from her chair. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Leon could only watch as she stood to walk over to him. He seriously fell like a little boy in a room with four grown women.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Wow!" she thought in surprise. "You scrub up rather well."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Leon said nothing. </p><p>"You may do with him as you please. He's in your hands now, my darlings."</p><p>"Thank you, mother."</p><p>"We have so much fun planned for you."</p><p>"Lets just eat him. Bleed him dry and..."</p><p>"No!" the two others snapped.</p><p>"But I've not had man blood in years," the youngest whined.</p><p>"I'm already taken, ladies." Leon warned them making them laugh as if it were a joke.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I'm sure she's missing you already," Lady Dimitrescu teased him before going back to do what she was doing before.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If Ethan is giving them trouble, I'd hate to know what Leon would be like for them 😒</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon was taken to a room, just until the three thought of something to do with him. At the moment they seemed transfixed with him. He took to pacing the room, thoughts running through his mind. </p><p>'She's big, a tyrant perhaps?'</p><p>He couldn't help but think back to Russia.</p><p>"Now those were big," he shook his head at the very thought of them. </p><p>He then thought back to the one from Raccoon City, the one that he thought had killed Ada. That thought now brought him to thinking of her now. </p><p>"Hope you're doing alright, Ada." He sighed after not seeing her since their last meeting in China.</p><p>It was also a definite maybe that whenever something happened, she'd turn up to save him. Then again with the incident in Chicago, he'd not seen anything of her. Chris had been damn set on taking her down in China, but he'd dealt with the one posing as her, surely his grudge with her was over.</p><p>"Snap out of it, Leon." He frowned, annoyed with himself. "Finding a way out of here is top priority."</p><p>He didn't know how much time he had until the three crazy ladies returned to do who knows what to him. He'd seen a sickle in one of their hands and the blood coating their mouths told him he wasn't just dealing with crazy people, but infected crazy people?</p><p>"Mother?" he now thought on. "They called her mother, though judging by their size I'm guessing they're not blood related."</p><p>He searched around the room, looking for anything to aid him in his escape. I book trap door? It was possible with these castles. A loose brick, maybe? </p><p>"Think Leon, think." he grumbled. </p><p>He searched high and low until eventually finding a very convenient book switch. </p><p>"Either they have no idea of that or they wanted me to find my way out to hunt me down again." He thought with a shrug. "I'm going latter."</p><p>He followed the stone halls here and there, until hearing a scream followed by a voice. </p><p>"You won't escape us!" </p><p>Edging back against the wall, he watched and waited as he saw a figure pass by. She looked to be wearing rags and had bare feet, a woman in a cloak was giving chase. One of the so called daughters of that tall woman.</p><p>"She's heading your way, sisters!"</p><p>Leon could only listen as the woman screamed while the three laughed as they tore into her. It was sickening to hear, but he was glad of the small distraction that helped gain him at least a few seconds more. It sickened him at hearing the sounds they were making as they tormented the poor woman.</p><p>"I'm gonna put an end to their sick torment," he vowed. "But at the moment I need weapons and my phone."</p><p>There was no way he was venturing back in at the moment, he'd come back when he had things to defend himself with. He managed to make it out through the tunnels, which had lead him deeper into the castle. </p><p>"He's gone!" he heard one shout out. </p><p>So it wasn't intentional after all. He'd have to take more care when going about the castle.</p><p>"Search out!"</p><p>He took to every corner, waiting to check to see if the coast was clear before moving out. This was way worse than his time with Saddler. At least he'd managed to find his equipment and deal with the infected people there. Now he was totally stranded. He held his breath as he saw another walking the halls, her long cloak billowing out behind her. </p><p>"Found anything?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mother beckons, but we keep this between us."</p><p>"Yeah, knowing her she'd hunt him down herself and slaughter him instead."</p><p>He waited until hearing the sound of swarms of insects. Pulling away from the wall, he then felt something prick his neck. Bringing his hand up, he felt something burrow it's way under his skin. </p><p>"What the..."</p><p>Before he had a chance to grab it and pull it back out, the insect burrowed deeper.</p><p>"Shit!" he hissed, wondering if this was some kind of plaga? </p><p>He sure as hell hoped not as they'd been no mention of a new virus, and besides the plaga was dealt with wasn't it? He felt the thing under his skin, a large bubble of flesh moving over his back to then cross to his front. He desperately clawed at his back then his front. Looking around for anything sharp to aid him cut the thing out, he watched as it now scurried down his arm. As soon as it reached his palm did he then start to feel it cutting its way back out. </p><p>"Fuck!" he frowned as he gripped his wrist as the thing finally broke the skin to free itself. </p><p>He watched it fly off, his blood spraying through the air as its wings beat wildly. </p><p>"Should have just crushed it," he sighed as he fell to one knee to recover. "Looks as though I've got something else to worry about now."</p><p>He then stood to continue on, not wanting to run into anymore problems. If his past experience had taught him anything, he knew the front door would not be left unlocked and that required a key. Quickly slinking into a room with a decoration of a woman and her children on the door, he searched high and low to find a key. Quickly heading downstairs he threw open one set of doors to then unlock the next. Running down the path and out the courtyard, Leon stopped as he passed the large open gate. </p><p>"What is this?" he thought just as the doors of the small looking caravan opened.</p><p>A very large man greeted him with a smile.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you, Mr Kennedy."</p><p>Leon's brows furrowed at this as he stepped closer to the large man.</p><p>"How'd you know my name?" he asked.</p><p>"Anyone who's anyone knows of your deeds, Mr Kennedy."</p><p>Leon still looked sceptical, though he was happy to know he was known for what he did. </p><p>"Who are you?" he asked in return.</p><p>"My names not of importance," he waved the question off. "Though if you insist on calling me anything, I go by the name of 'The Duke'."</p><p>"I see," Leon frowned.</p><p>"Well then, is there anything that catchers your eye?"</p><p>Leon looked to the doors seeing different weapons all hung up.</p><p>"A merchant, huh?"</p><p>"What gave it away?" The Duke asked with a laugh that had him nearly rolling backwards.</p><p>"Well, I hate to break it to you but I don't have any money on me. Not since I got caught."</p><p>"I see, I see," the man nodded as he then turned around to grab a pistol from behind him. "This one is on the house."</p><p>He held out the gun, but pulled away when Leon reached out for it. </p><p>"That jewel around your neck," he pointed out with interest.</p><p>Leon looked down, not even realising he'd been given a jewel. Reaching up he took it from around his neck and handed it over.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, Mr Kennedy." He chuckled again. "I look forward to seeing you again."</p><p>Leon watched as he grabbed the doors to close them on himself again. He looked down at the handgun and shrugged, at least he had something. A knife would have been useful too, but this would do for now.</p><p>"I'd better see I can find the rest of my gear. I could do with getting in touch with Hunnigan."</p><p>Making his way back into the castle seemed crazy, but he needed to get backup. Whatever was going on here, needed investigating proper. Once he made his way back inside, he was surprised to pick up on a conversation.</p><p>"A baby?" he now heard them talking.</p><p>"But why would mother want a baby?" </p><p>"How am I supposed to know. She just says we need to find this Winter kid and bring the brat back to her."</p><p>"I sometimes wish mother wasn't so cryptic," one sighed heavily.</p><p>"We're always the last to know. You know how she is with Mother Miranda."</p><p>"And what of him?" </p><p>"If we find him we kill him. We can't afford to waste any time messing around."</p><p>The three now disbanded, leaving Leon to search around the castle.</p><p>"They're after a baby now," he frowned. "This is definitely something that needs to be looked into."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>